


Patching Up

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Healing, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean comes back from a hunt with some cuts and Castiel helps him get all patched up.





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I wrote when I was doing one shot story prompts every day. Hope you all like it.

Dean winced as Cas inspected a cut above his eyebrow.   
“Sorry,” he muttered, repositioning his hands. Music played softly on the radio as Dean sat on the edge of the bed while Castiel cleaned the wound with alcohol. He watched Cas and realized how much he adored the man. He watched his hands take bandages and wrap them around a cut on the hunter’s arm. He watched Cas’s eyes attentively checking every nick, cut, and bruise. He was so lucky to have Castiel by his side. He didn’t even know someone as pure as Cas could exist. Cas didn’t have much grace left, so Dean never let him use it, even when he was in pain after a hunt. So, to fix that, Cas learned how to stitch Dean up, and made sure to keep him together. Dean remembers all the days he came home to his angel asleep on top of medical books. It all paid off in the end though. Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’s hand then looked up to meet his crystal blue eyes. “You okay babe?” Castiel asked concerned. Dean smiled and rubbed the top of the other man’s hand with his thumb.   
“As long as I’m with you, it will always be okay,” Dean said with a soft smile on his face. He began to tear up, “Don’t even leave me okay? I can’t survive without you… I don’t want to,” he managed to choke out. Cas pulled Dean close,  
“Don’t worry hun, that won’t ever happen. I promise,” he kissed Dean’s neck softly. Dean sniffed and pulled back, his eyes slightly red. Cas kissed his forehead.  
“Ow,” he said with a quiet chuckle before Cas placed a bandage on the cut. Cas laughed softly,  
“Now, let’s get you patch up my love.”


End file.
